minecraft_the_hauntedfandomcom-20200214-history
Armen "The Puppet"
Prior to the First Haunting: Fully human. Armen was book-smart, brave, and independent. Being a dear friend to Drake, he was also haunted by Herobrine. Armen (as it seems at this present moment) is either Drake's brother or a childhood friend, though how they became friends is unknown if that is the case. It is possible that they met in Ruby Shire, as in the first episode of The Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine, they are seen walking through something like a memory (possibly from a coma of sorts from the previous season) At some point they decided to live together in the House of Herobrine, also believed to have previously been Armen's house, as seen in The Haunted: Armen's Prelude. It also seems that in The Haunted: Armen's Prelude, he had a mother, who is so far unnamed, and a brother named Collin, who ended up killing his family. Armen has been referenced dying three times in the duration of the Haunting and Haunted series. The first time was in the Haunting 2: Second Life, when Drake decided for Armen to be killed by Herobrine and for himself to live an eternal punishment. It is unknown how he escaped dying at this time, however he appeared with Drake at Ruby Shire afterwards. The second time was in the Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine, when he sacrificed himself by jumping into the lava with Herobrine. He survived this because Herobrine merged with him to create Armenbrine. The third and final time was in the Haunted: Armen's Prelude, when Armen was reading the book entitled "I'm Sorry". It said "look behind you", and Armen kept crying out "No", before the screen was taken over with Herobrine's face. It is unknown how he escaped Herobrine/Collin alive at this time. The Haunting: He was haunted by Herobrine along with his "Brother"/childhood friend Drake. This began when they bought the House of Herobrine to live in, and they successfully survived three nights before they both plunged into the void. The Haunting 2: Second Life: A month before Drake appeared in the Jungle, Armen fell out of the sky and was cared for by the Old Man, who isalso believed to be Grayson. He was reunited with Drake and together they went in search of the three Sacred Diamonds inside three temples in the Three Biomes. They successfully got all the Diamonds and took them to another temple in the middle of the biomes. Underneath this temple, they discovered a mineshaft which led to Herobrine's lair and a Nether Portal, which they had to enter. There they fought and defeated Herobrine and went back through the Portal only to discover that they had failed to kill him. Afterwards, Drake was taken to Herobrine's castle, where Armen was tied up in cobwebs, where Herobrine game him a choice: either he dies and Armen has eternal suffering, or Armen dies and he has eternal suffering. Drake chose the last choice. The Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine: After an undisclosed amount of time after making Drake's desision, Drake and Armen appeared in the abandoned town of Rubyshire, to which both of them reference having memories there. During their final confrontation with Herobrine demonstrated his bravery via sacrifice to protect his friends. The Haunted: While it was assumed that he died, Armen did survive since Herobrine merged with him - creating a new entity dubbed "Armenbrine". Fears and Dislikes Armen is known to dislike dark, enclosed spaces, meaning that he may be claustrophobic. He may also fear Herobrine. 'Alive or Dead ? '" Both" (In the sense that Armen's personality appears to remain intact but is for the most part helpless to stop Herobrine.) Category:Creatures and Characters Category:The Haunting Category:The Haunting 2: Second Life Category:The Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine Category:The Haunted